


Warm and Content

by nyo0m



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyo0m/pseuds/nyo0m
Summary: Just cuddles before sleep.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	Warm and Content

If practice would normally be concidered very strenuous, training in preparation for the olympics could only be described as hell. Everyone gave their absolute best and diligently worked to improve their monstrous abilities for the upcoming games. As taxing as it was, nobody concidered slacking off as an alternative even for a second. 

Not wanting to be left in the dust by the others Sakusa made the decision to concentrate on refining his nasty spikes. In return it put heavy strain on his overly flexible wrists, so hearing the coach announcing the end of practice came with big relief. Bending his wrists back and forth and slowly massaging the aching area in small circles helped a little bit in easing off the pain but at this point only giving his poor body the much needed rest would make any significant change. 

After this particularly long day of nothing but practicing Sakusa felt like his entire body was put through the wringer. The other team members didn´t look any better - some looked like they were ready to drop on the spot and get in the well deserved nap right there, on the dirty floor. Honestly, the hard floor started to look very appealing and Kiyoomi slowly moved towards the changing rooms running purely on disgust. Nobody would catch him lying face down on a dirty floor in a puddle of his own sweat alive. 

While packing up and putting on his jacket Sakusa thought of nothing but coming home to a clean and cozy apartment, taking a long, relaxing shower and just falling straight into bed, hopefully with his arms around his boyfriend. Completely lost in his toughts he didn´t notice a familiar shape creeping up behind him and sneaking their arms around his middle. 

"Omi-san," Hinata pressed himself against the brunette´s back and locked his arms around Kiyoomi´s chest. "you were so cool in practice today!" 

A blush started creeping up from his neck to ears and the spiker covered his face with his sleeve. Shouyou was just so damn cute, with his goofy smile and big knowing eyes that saw right through him. He knew exactly what he was doing to Sakusa and the shorter man thoroughly enjoyed showering him with affection and praise any time he could. The spiker would definetely make sure to return the gesture when they arrive at home. 

\-- 

In the beginning hugging, or intimacy in general, was on Kiyoomi´s list of absolute no-go´s, he held everyone at a distance of an outstretched arm, at the very least. Breach of the boundary would most often result in getting sprayed like a bad behaved cat, Atsumu was the first to find this out. He was also the first to point out how unfair it was for Hinata to get the nice treatment and just be told off with nice words. 

As time passed Hinata naturally crossed the boundary. 

It all began with light pats on the brunette´s back. Just a slight touch accompanied by a simple "Nice work today!". With time the soft touch lingered longer and longer, Shouyou often keeping his hand on his back all the while they spoke with each other. It didn´t feel repulsive at all. In fact, it was nice. The warmth from the palm would always creep up to Kiyoomi´s ears and make him feel somewhat... nervous and weirdly tingly? That feeling was something new for him. But Sakusa didn´t mind. 

The realization as to what exactly that feeling was came rather late, for the whole week Sakusa couldn´t get any good sleep. 

Hinata was the first to approach him. Face red and hands wildly gesturing he confessed to Kiyoomi. The following week Sakusa also couldn´t get any sleep. 

After thinking about it only for a day he accepted the confession. 

\-- 

When Sakusa and Hinata arrived at their shared apartment, taking a shower was the first priority, everything else came after. They finished their respective rituals before sleeping and without missing a beat plopped down on the bed. Hinata didn´t hesitate to reach out for the other´s hands. He slowly brought them closer to his face, planting careful kisses on the overworked wrists untill he deemed the hands appreciated enough, for now. Tomorrow he would make sure to show even more appreciation for his lover´s hands but now he didn´t have anymore energy left. He shifted closer to Kiyoomi´s face and softly kissed him on the lips, murmuring a loving "Good night". In response Sakusa gave a low chuckle and sneaked his long arms around Shouyou´s back, giving it a couple soft strokes, then lovingly planting a lingering kiss on his forehead. With a satisfied moan Hinata also put his hand around the brunette´s torso, bringing them closer together. 

Both of them slowly drifted off to sleep, feeling warm and content, with the knowledge, that tomorrow they will wake up, still in each others arms, still stupidly in love.


End file.
